Quimera
by Alex Gonzlez
Summary: trupan


Herida parte 1

La novia de Trunks

El camino hacia ti

Te di todo mi ser

Y ahora me doy cuenta

Que ya es muy tarde...

-Hola - saludo pan al aterrizar a un lado de Trunks

-Llegas tarde - recrimino

-lo siento

-media hora tarde - recalcó con la mirada fria y el ceño fruncido

-ya dije que lo siento, además te dije que tenia un compromiso y que no sabia a que hora saldria

-tambien dijiste que me enviarias un mensaje - señalo su celular

-Esque se me olvido, sabes que soy muy despistada, pero ya estoy aq...

-¿quien era ese? - la interrumpió molesto

-¿quien era quién?

-el chico con el que te estabas besuqueando - reprocho acercándose a ella con un semblante serio, muy serio, aterrador

-yo no me besu... -en ese momento recordo el beso que Erik le habia robado - ooh

-¿y ese chico en la cafetería?

-ah el es Erik... -callo -¿tu como sabes que?... ¿Trunks Brief te atreviste a espiarme?

-¡¡NO!! ¡Yo no te he espiado?

-¿entonces? Exijo una explicación

-acompañe a Bra hacer algunas compras y te vimos -dijo sin titubear -soy yo el que exijo una explicación

-el es solo un amigo - murmuró - además tenia vida antes de ti

-¿antes de mi? - arqueo ambas cejas

-¿vamos a entrenar o vamos a verborrear toda la noche?

-¿tu lo quieres? - desvío la mirada

-tal vez -suspiró - yo... Si lo pense.. Que me gustaba y hace dos semanas yo... Me le declare - el corazon le latio fuertemente al escuchar aquella confesión "¿acaso su pan ya le pertenecía a otro?" "¡NO!" "ella solo puede ser mia" pensaba - y descubri... Bueno todos me dijeron un poco tarde debo añadir ja que él es Gay - "Gaygaygayagay... GAY" resono aquella palabra en la mente del chico lavanda sacandole una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - lo que enverdad no se si es cierto porque... Pues me beso -aquella sonrisa desaparecio de golpe - Trun.. - un beso sumamente delicado y suave invadio la boca de pan impidiendole seguir hablando, ella correspondió el beso en cuanto reaccionó, sus lenguas se fueron abriendo paso al son de una exitante danza

-¿quien besa mejor? -cuestiono muy orgulloso de aquel beso

-Erik - confirmo pan

-¿que? - se alejo un paso de ella eso habia sido un golpe bajo en su orgullo -¿hablas enserio? - ella sonrio y encogio los hombros

-entrenemos

-no - la tomo entre sus brazos y deposito otro beso en ella aun mas apacionado y subido de tono que ella disfruto plenamente -¿y ahora?

-Erik sigue siendo el mejor -chasqueo su lengua un par de veces

-eso no es posible - estaba abrumado de que pan pensase eso, tenia que remediarlo

-asi son las cosas

-no, no, esto no se puede quedar asi -desabotono su saco - yo se besar bien... Jodidamente bien, mis besos son...

-¿hipnotizantes?, ¿excitantes?, ¿glorosios? Perfectos

-exacto, ¿como puedes decir...? Espera - la miro y ella estaba riéndose como antes lo hacia - tramposa -musito con un tierno puchero que a pan le encanto, todo de el le encantaba, su cabello, sus ojos, esa forma de hablar, sus besos, su forma de ser, en verdad estaba enamorada... Dejo de pensar en todo aquello y se puso en posición de ataque -¿quieres entrenar?

-para eso venimos - se le arrojo y comenzó atacarlo, el esquivaba sus ataques con gran facilidad, la adrenalina recorria por el cuerpo de pan hacia mucho que no sentia esa emoción de entrenar, esa euforia que sentia en ese momento era fascinante, aquello daba magnificos resultados pero con tanto movimiento y ki expulsado el efecto paso rapidamente dandole un bajon que sufrio al caer al suelo ya sin energías

-¿ya tan pronto te cansaste? - pregunto al verla en el suelo respirando con dificultad apenas podia levantarse -¿estas bien? Pan nisiquiera te estoy atacando -dijo con desilusión

-no he terminado -trunks also sus brazos y dio la vuelta haciendo que ella se enfadara ¿acaso la creia tan debil? Eso la disgusto mas y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque golpe tras golpe que daba era esquivado, aun estando de espaldas le resultaba muy facil esquivar sus golpes, dio un giro y con una patada la arrojo contra el suelo dejandola inconciente por unos segundos hasta que desperto, sus ojos se volvieron a tornar negros, era la segunda vez que pasaba enfrente de el, se levanto como si una fuerza la impulsará desde su espalda y la mantuviera aflote hasta plantarla de pie frente a el

-¿pan, estas bien? - se acercó a ella algo extrañado, la tomo del rostro y vio sus ojos negros -¿que te ocurre? - ella hizo una mueca, also su blanca mano y acaricio su cabellera color lavanda despues poso su fria mano sobre su rostro, un extraño escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo algo le decia que todo estaba mal, ella no dejaba de verlo con admiración, como si el rostro de aquel chico, fuera algo nuevo para ella, un extraño hallazgo, algo que jamas habia visto en su vida - pan tus ojos...

-este recipiente se siente atraida por ti - hablo, su voz era fria y como si hablaran dos personas ala vez - eso me da asco, apesto a humanidad -trunks no supo que responder "¿de que habla?" penso -tu... -hizo una mueca - ¿sientes algo por ella?

-pan - sujeto su mano y la bajo de su rostro

-no me gusta repetir las cosas - declaró meneando su cabeza de forma rara pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima, safo su mano de la de trunks y lo jalo con fuerza hacia ella, paso su nariz por encima de el tratando de olfatearlo -no eres un humano ordinario, tu olor es como el de el, pero el tuyo apesta a.. No se que es pero no me gusta - aprento los dientes

-estas... Estas hablando muy raro... Pan - ella bajo la mirada y se desmayo en sus brazos - ¡pan! - vocifero asustado al sentir su ki disminuir de golpe

-no grites - balbuceó

-por dende - exhalo aliviado - no vuelvas actuar asi - la abrazo fuertemente - por favor no lo vuelvas hacer - pan tenia los ojos cerrados, no podia abrirlos y sentia que su cuerpo pesaba demaciado, gracias a kamisama trunks la estaba sujetando si no ya hubiera caido, la cargo y la llevo hasta un árbol un poco lejos de aquel desastre que habian hecho y se sento con ella recargando su esplda en la corteza de quel arbol -¿que te sucedió? ¿Por que actuabas asi?

-no lo se... Últimamente eso me pasa y cada vez me debilito mas, goten es el unico que puede ayudarme... -en definitiva el efecto de aquella droga ya habia pasado y solo sentia cansancio y ansiedad

-entonces ¿no sabes que te ocurre?

-no - nego con la cabeza - cuando eso sale yo pierdo la nocion del tiempo y no se que pasa hasta que vuelve a dormir... No le digas a nadie

-pan la ultima vez paso algo similar ¿cierto?

-si...

-no podemos entrenar asi es muy peligroso

-¿en verdad?

-si y no quiero que te pase nada... Aun asi podemos venir después del trabajo y pasar un tiempo juntos y a todos les diremos que estamos entrenando -sonrio

-¿porque quieres mentir?

-no pan... Es que por ahora creo que es mejor que nadie sepa lo nuestro, al menos por un tiempo, no quiero tener problemas con gohan y goten - se excusó

-si tu lo dices... ¿Que horas seran? -saco su celular y vio la hora su boca se abrio por la sorpresa - ya es muy tarde debo irme - se levanto de aquel calido asiento seguido por trunks quien no la dejaba de ver

-¿puedes volar? Porque te puedo llevar hasta tu...

-no te preocupes - sonrió y emprendio el vuelo

-esta bien... Te veo mañana en la oficina - contestó no muy convencido

-adios- salio a toda velocidad alejandose lo mas rapido que pudo, pronto sintio que sus fuerzas le faltaban, afortunadamente estaba muy cerca de su casa y opto por descender y continuar caminando, lo cual no le agradaba mucho ya pasaban del 1 de la mañana y estaba realmente obscuro, la luna solo reflejaba pequeños rayos de claridad entre los árboles, camino sin voltear a ver el paisaje como lo hacia de dia, tenia miedo ya ni para que negarlo, al ver su casa se sintio un poco aliviada, todas las luces estaban apagadas, abrio la puerta y camino por las escaleras en completo silencio, no queria llamar la atención de sus padres, entro a su habitacion y lo primero que vio fue una silueta que iba entrando por su ventana sintio mucho miedo y trato de gritar pero luego que este camino hacia ella se dio cuenta de quien era ese intruso -¿que haces aqui?

-olvide darte el beso de las buenas noches -se acerco a ella jalando su cabeza por la parte de atras para atraerla mas cerca de su cuerpo, ella se estremeció con el beso que este le daba, su agarre se volvio mas intenso, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de pan con desesperación - tengo que irme - decia entre cada beso -pan... Joder pan si no me detengo te haré mia ahora mismo.. - declaraba pero eran inutiles sus esfuerzos por separarse de ella, ambos estaban al borde de la locura, pan ya no escuchaba razones solo queria tenerlo para ella, also los brazos casi leyendo la mente de trunks que ala par levanto su blusa dejando sus pechos ala vista y solo cubierto por su sosten de encaje blanco, el sonrio al verlos estaba dispuesto a tocarlos cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe, pan lo unico que pudo hacer fue arrojar a trunks detras de la cama antes de que la luz se entendiera

-pan ¿acabas de llegar? - llamo su madre

-mamá... ¿Que... Que haces despierta?

-escuche... Ruido y vi que estaba la luz apagada asi que vine a ver si estabas bien

-llegué hace 10 minutos estaba... Buscando mi ropa para meterme a bañar...

-¿estabas entrenando con Trunks?

-si un poco

-¿que tal el trabajo?

-pues normal ya sabes es.. Trabajo

-si ya veo ¿como te sientes?

-bien mamá... Sabes tuve un dia muy pesado y quisiera bañarme e irme a dormir -

-entonces te dejo -sonrio con desilusión - sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras ¿cierto?

-adios mamá - la llevo empujando hasta su puerta

-me siento un poco mas calmada al verte asi

-¿asi como?

-alegre... Hacia mucho que no reias y hace unos dias lo haces con mas frecuencia - pan rodo los ojos y evito el contacto visual

-mama - dijo seria - en verdad solo quiero un baño y dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano

-claro... Buenas noches, estare en mi habitación por si necesitas algo

-bye mamá - cerro la puerta y expulsó un poco de aire, sabia que tanto su madre como su padre se preocupaban mucho por ella, pero aveces ella sentia que no valia la pena para que se preocuparan tanto

-¿ya se fue? -preguntó desde su escondite

-si trunks - se arrodilo y also la sabana que colgaba de su cama ambos sonrieron

-debo irme - salio con dificultad de ese lugar tan pequeño - te veo mañana y no llegues tarde

-no lo hare

-¿me das otro beso?

-ya largate

-me lo debes - brinco desde la ventana y callo encuclillas sobre el cesped recien podado, se dio la vuelta para ver si pan estaba asomada y al verla le lanzo al aire un beso el cual ella recibió, dio la vuelta y corrio rapido hasta estar lo suficiente mente lejos para poder volar.

Y pasaste y te vi y pense

Él NO, no es para mi, pero te sonreí

Te acercaste, me invitaste, me negué

Pero la curiosidad me atrapó y acepte

Con la intención de irme muydespacio al caminar pero me tropecé con tu forma perfecta de besar y entonces paso, lo que no tenia que pasar y te metiste en mi mente, en mi espacio y mi cuerpo y ya nada ni nadie te puede sacar...

Ya es muy tarde para la cordura para decirte No espérame no estoy segura... ya es muy tarde para ser mas madura no quiero nada de ti solo ven y ayudame con una duda...

Si no me ibas amar

Si no me ibas amar

¿Para que me hiciste tuya?...

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde que pan habia entrado a trabajar con trunks en C. C. Y todo marchaba viento en popa, ella estaba realmente feliz, su rutina era: trabajo ensayo y "entrenamiento" su parte favorita despues de todo ese ajetreo, ambos pasaban el tiempo sentados admirando la puesta de sol, platicando de cosas triviales o simplemente disfrutando de su compañia, demostrandose su amor con besos y caricias casi al punto de llegar a algo mas pero siempre habia algo que los detenía, llamadas, abejas, el tiempo, todo eso solo los dejaba desear aun mas el querer envolver sus cuerpos y sentirse el uno al otro en esa danza llamada amor.

Un dia nuevo habia llegado y con el una nueva pan... Bueno en realidad era como un intento de recuperar ala vieja pan que se habia hundido en una profunda oscuridad y ahora un pequeño destello llamado Trunks Brief la estaba llevando ala luz... Se levanto de un brinco de su cama antes de que su alarma sonara, últimamente no Se le dificultaba el levantarse y salir al mundo exterior de hecho lo hacia con animos, se metió al baño y 5 minutos después salio lista "magia que no debia usar, habia sido usada" pensó en son de burla pues ella no le importaba, tomo su bolsa y bajo las escalera con una gran sonrisa en los labios, estaba dispuesta a saludar asu familia cuando se percato de una cabellera azulada entre ellos

-los Brief nos invaden -anunció al ver a su antigua amiga bra sentada del lado de goten, "por kamisama ni siquiera disimula que le gusta mi tio" penso

-buenos dias moustro

Buenos dias hija

-buenos dias a todos menos a bra - dijo con una mueca -¿que haces aqui?

-pan no seas grosera

-yo... Vine porti...

-¿por mi? Mira que lindo que vinieras y eso.. Pero no puedo debo trabajar...

-por trunks no te preocupes ayer en la noche hable con el, esta todo fríamente calculado

-aun asi no quiero ir contigo a ningun lado

-vamos a tomar un cafe, o vayamos al cine tal vez de compras -sonrio mostrando su blanca dentadura bra siempre fue muy entusiasta

-¿y si mejor me corto los pies? - dijo con sarcasmo borrando la sonrisa de aquella chica

-pan me lo debes

-¿yo te lo debo? Bra ¿en serio?

-quiero platicar contigo es importante

-claro lo anotare en mi lista de cosas que valen una mierda

-pan -la llamo su madre con advertencia

-no seas mala pan, bra vino especialmente para verte -añadio goten

-nadie la mando, ademas sigo enojada con ella

-pan - susurro arrepentida

-¿porque?

-¿les dices tu o les digo yo?

-¿bra? - preguntó Goten confundido -¿porque se pelearon?

-yo...

-fue por ella que me aleje de todos

-¿porque?

-pan estoy tan arrepentida... Si de algo sirve... A mi me fue peor, ellas solo querian que yo te lastimara y lo hice... -todos posaron su mirada sobre ella, ahora entendian un poco mas el porque pan habia pedido desesperadamente que la cambiaran de escuela el primer año - y después de que te fuiste nadie quizo ser mi amiga porque tenian miedo de que les hiciera lo mismo que a ti

-pues tus chismes llegaron hasta mi nueva escuela... De nada sirvio cambiarme

-perdoname - le suplicaba - lo siento

-lo hecho, hecho esta y una disculpa no arregla nada bra

-pan... Ella esta arrepentida - indico su tio - perdonar es de humanos

-pues odio ser humana -añadio con frialdad y comenzando una batalla de miradas entre ellos 2 que duro maximo 5 minutos hasta que - aaaaaarg -exclamó y parpadeó varias veces, olvido que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la droga -esta bien -se resigno, cuando goten ordenaba ella cumplia o su batalla ocular comenzaba y su tio siempre ganaba, ni sus propios padres lograban tanto - te perdono, pero ni creas que ire de compras - Bra limpio sus lagrimas y de un brinco la abrazo fuertemente

-gracias

-¡No me abraces! - la empujó -que te quede claro bra brief odio los abrazos si quieres salir conmigo ni te me acerques

-lo antisocial nunca se le quitara -resoplo goten con tono burlon

-ven - la tomo del brazo (ya era costumbre de los brief hacer eso) y la saco de su casa sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse - tenemos mucho que platicar

-bra... - la miro seriamente

-pan, en verdad lo siento, dame solo una oportunidad para demostrarte lo valiosa que eres para mi, quiero ser tu amiga otra vez

-... -suspiró y entro aquel auto rosa de su amiga - yo tambien lo siento... - ambas se embarcaron en el auto y llegaron hasta la capital donde comenzaría el martirio, Bra caminaba arrastrando a pan por varios lugares "nunca se calla" pensaba al escucharla hablar y hablar y hablar, despues de tanto caminar fueron a un cine-cafetería para descansar un poco y continuar con sus planes, entre ellos estaba ver una pelicula, una chica con camisa amarrilla y shorts blancos con rayas rojas se les acerco y les entrego el menu del dia, Bra pidió un pastel de vainilla con nuez y un batido de chocolate, pan solo pudio un cafe sin azucar

-pan necesito de tu ayuda

-¿en que?

-quiero separar a mi hermano de alguien - refunfuñó mirando una cartelera de cine que tenia la mesa de la cafeteria

-¿a trunks?

-es el unico hermano que tengo pan... Como sea una lagartona llamada mai anda tras el y si no la alejo trunks podria cometer el peor error de su vida -pan sintio una estaca en su corazón al escuchar el nombre de mai

-¿porque dices eso? - pregunto con la voz ahogada

-porque... Oye mira quiero ver esta pelicula -señalo el pedaso de papel de coleres - dicen que esta buena

-"yo antes de ti", no lo se suena romántica

-lo es -sonrio y dio el último bocado para terminar su rebanada de pastel -vayamos la proxima funsion comienza en 5 minutos

-pero... Pero... -la sujeto de la mano y corrieron a comprar los boletos a taquilla, entraron ala sala y se acomodaron en unos asientos en medio de la sala, ni muy arriba para que el audio no las aturdiera ni muy cerca para que la luz de la pantalla ostigara su visión, bra esta muy emocionada y acada rato suspiraba, sollozaba y hasta lloraba, pan... ella se durmió, todo como en los viejos tiempos. Al terminarse la pelicula salieron y se dirigieron a unas tiendas ya conocidas por la peliazul, al entrar varias empleadas la recibieron saludandolas cortesmente, sabian que la joven Brief era una de sus mejores clientes y que debían hacer todo lo que ella pidiera asi que la siguieron por todo el lugar cargando la ropa que ella les daba, al poco rato se dirigio hacia el probador seguida por las empleadas, pan estaba asombrada de que aquellas chicas supieran lo que deberian hacer con bra, estaba cansada asi que se fue a sentar a la "sala de espera" donde los maridos esperaban por sus esposas en un dia normal de compras, mientras bra desfilaba con la ropa que se probaba ella checaba su celular tenia varios mensajes de trunks "Buenos dias hermosa" "Bra ira verte hoy, preparate Psicologicamente" "te invito a comer en mi elegante oficina" "te extraño" "te amo"

-¡¡¡Uuuuuuuuyyyyy!!!! -exclamó bra detras de ella después de leer los 2 últimos mensajes -¿tienes novio? Pan ¿porque no me lo habias dicho?

-¡¡¡BRAAAA!!! ¡¡¡NO SEAS CHISMOSA!!!

-andale dime ¿como es el? ¿En que lugar se enamoró de ti? ¿Aque dedica el tiempo libre?

-jajajaja pareces una cancion vieja... La verdad no estoy muy segura de si somos novios... Nunca me lo pidió... Y yo nunca se lo pedi... Solo..

-son amigos con derecho - sus ojos se entrecerraros y le dio pequeños codazos

-no... Solo nos hemos besado... Y si alguna caricia por aqui por alla -se sonrojo - hay veces que siento que el quiere mas pero... Debo admitir que yo tambien pero... Esto... Ademas el es mas grande que yo y seria ilegal

-pero ya te dice que te ama

-¿y eso que? La verdad no estoy muy convencida... Yo tambien le digo a mis amigos que los amo pero no por eso estoy enamorada de ellos...

-pero con ello no te besas ¿o si?

-aaammm -sonrio - con uno si...

-paaaan... Nunca crei eso de ti - se burlo - espera tu seminovio es el chico con el que te estabas besado la otra vez ¿cierto?

-jajajajajajajaja no es lo que tu crees esa vez el me beso ami y me tomo por sorpresa

-toda una rompe corazones... Pilluela -also sus cejas un par de veces para pan

-mejor dime ¿ya compraste todo lo que querias? - cambio el tema

-sip - señalo alas empleadas cargando montones de cajas cada una acomodada de tal manera que su rostro se pudiera ver para no tropesar con cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino, cada una llevaba como minimo 7 cajas

-aaay kamisama tu no cambias - una gotita de sudor aparecio en su nuca

-jamas -sonrio

-por cierto debo irme

-pero queria hablarte de mi plan para separar a trunks de su novia

-¿de su que?

-pan ayudame

-¿de su que? -volvio a decir incredula

-bueno no es su novia-novia, la verdad no se que son realmente - es sensacion de devolver el estomago se hizo presente, se puso palida y sintio sus piernas temblar

-debo irme tengo que ver aTrunks

-¿enserio? Perfecto esa arpia iba averlo hoy asi que si la ves interrumpelos haslo por mi ¿si? - le guiño el ojo - nos vemos pan y gracias por darme otra oportunidad ya te extrañaba... Adios

-adios bra - se levanto de su silla y la vio marcharse pero por dentro aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza necesitaba una explicación, pero no podia llegar solo asi y reclamarle a trunks ella misma lo habia dicho en realidad no sabía si tienen una relación seria... Aunque tal vez era eso porlo que el queria mantener sus encuentros en secreto. Se llevo una mano hacia su pecho para controlar su corazon que queria salir, camino y salio de aquella tienda hasta llegar a un callejon donde pudo comenzar a volar sin preocupacion de que alguien la viera, su mente era un caos, pronto aterrizo en la azotea de C. C y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar ala oficina estaba dispuesta a entrar pero fue detenida por devi lo cual agradecio porque estaba alterada y no queria que trunks la viera asi, no le daria la satisfacción - ho-hola devi buenas tardes

-hola pan ¿te encuentras bien?

-si...

Y callaste y te fuiste y te hable pero luego otra vez te crei no se porque y de nuevo paso lo que no tenia que pasar te metiste en mi mente en mi espacio mi cuerpo y ya nada ni nadie te puede sacar...

-¿Mai? ¿Que haces aqui? -pregunto Trunks nervioso

-vine a ver a mi novio ¿que no puedo? - lo abrazo y le dio un beso el cual no fue correspondido

-no... Es decir - miro el reloj circular de color plata que tenía pegado en la pared alado de la puerta - tengo una junta muy importante en 10 minutos y no puedo atenderte - mintió, si tenia una junta pero seria hasta las 5 de la tarde - ¿por que mejor no vuelves luego? ¿O porque mejor no vas ala casa y alla te veo?

-10 minutos son suficientes - sonrio de lado y lo abrazo con lujuria, lo beso y paso sus manos por su espalda por debajo del saco azul rey que traiá

-mai.. No - se alejo de ella

-pero, pero, siempre lo hacemos aqui -lo miro incrédula, nunca antes trunks se habia negado a tocarla en su oficina

-adios mai - se acerco ala puerta y la abrio para que ella saliera

-te vere mas tarde - lo beso denuevo en los labios afuera de su oficina y todos los vieron incluida pan, solo que ella les dio la espalda en el instante que sucedio, su rostro se lleno de tristeza esto habia sido comprobado, devi lo noto enseguida y puso una mano sobre su hombro - llamame - rio coquetamente y se alejo de la oficina no sin antes despesirce de devi y mirar con repulsion a pan -chaito devi uuuy dejan entrar a cualquiera - hizo una mueca y se marcho

-¿pan? - la llamo trunks alo lejos esperando que no fuera ella

-¿estas bien? - volvio a preguntar devi al verla mas palida que antes

-yo... - trago saliva para poder desaser ese enorme nudo de su garganta - ... Si

-pan -la volvio a llamar y ella volteo con una sonrisa forzada -pasa

\- si -regreso la vista hacia la secretaria y borro la sonrisa - te veo luego devi

-espera... Pan -la detuvo

-¿que ocurre?

-... Se que no debo decir esto pero... - la miro con preocupación - no nada - sonrió - estoy pensando cosas que no son

-deacuerdo... Nos vemos... - camino a paso lento pensando en como confrontarlo pero no encontro una forma de hacerlo sin soltarse a llorar y cuando se dio cuenta ya esta adentro de dicha oficina, cerro la puerta y con seriedad dijo - ya estoy aqui

-hola hermosa- la abrazo y beso, ella pudo oler ese perfume de mujer barata en el y sus labios sabian a piña, ella no correspondió el beso permanecio estática tratando de no llorar - ¿como te fue con bra?

-como siempre - su voz sonaba cortante - ya sabes como es de hiperactiva

-ya te extrañaba - la abrazo y la beso de nuevo

-señor Brief -anuncio Devi interrumpiendolos, "cuanta razon tenia de esto" penso al verlos besandose -ya esta aqui su comida - vio con reselo a pan y despues se marchó para anunciarle a un joven que pasara y entregase el pedido de su jefe, un muchacho no mayor a 17 años pelirojo y con el rsotro cubierto de pecas entro, llevaba puesto el uniforme de su trabajo pantalon color cafe claro con camisa azul marino y en el costado izquierdo de su pecho el logo de comida china, llevaba 4 bolsas con varias cajas de dicha comida apenas y podia cargarlas

-pon todo sobre el escrtorio porfavor - le pido mientras sacaba de su cartera un poco de dinero para pagarle al chico, este siguio las ordenes pero no dejaba de mirar a pan el le sonrio y ella se la devolvio inocentemente - ah no hermano, consiguete la tuya -reclamo al ver la interacción de ambos

-gra-gracias señor -tomo el dinero y salio corriendo de ahi

-fuiste grosero

-no me gusto como te veia - "eres el menos indicado para tener celos trunks" pensó - ven vamos a comer

-pero.. Yo... No.. - queria hablar con el pero no encontraba las palabras para comenzar hacerlo, solo miraba como sacaba las cajitas de comida y las abria probando cada cosa con aquellos palillos

-esta rica mira -se acerco a ella con una caja en la mano y con los palillos tomo un trozo de pollo ala naranja pero pan no abrio la boca

-no... Yo no como carne

-no hay problema - comio - ordene una ensalada y un par de guisados de pura verdura... De hecho pedi de todo

-trunks... -le tomo la mano y la sento enfrende de el destapando la comida entre ellos y dandole su platillo y los palillos

-come

-te queria preguntar algo - dijo muy seria y con la cabeza baja, "lo sabia nos vio" penso y como pudo paso el bocado que tenia en su boca

-d-dime.. -espero por ello pero pan no dijo nada tal vez esperaba que el aclarara las cosas - yo...

-¿tienes baño? -interrumpió de golpe en verdad queria una explicacion y no queria creer toda esa mierda de que trunks la estaba engañando pero sentia que debia quedarse callada y esperar a que el dijera algo al respecto debia de tener una explicacion, por la forma de actuar de el con ella cuando otros hombre la besaban o la miraban lo ponian celoso "¿pero era porque tenia celos o porque era posesivo?"

-aaamm... Si - señalo la puerta al fondo a un lado de un librero -¿eso querias preguntar me?

-oye... Y no es incomodo -hizo una mueca y continuaba con la cabeza baja tratando de tomar un pedazo de brocoli

-¿incómodo?

-si - suspiró y dijo lo primero que se le vino ala mente - cuando vas al baño y tienes chorrito ¿no te da cosa que los demas te escuchen o peor aun si tienes diarrea explosiva?

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja -se carcajeo y Pan also la mirada pero no reía - claro que no jajajajaja - explicó -siempre estoy solo y cuando alguien vine no voy al baño amenos que sea una emergencia, ademas que es una habitacion antiruidos jajajajaja

-osea que no se escucha nada

-jaja nada.. Pero come

-ah si... -tomo aquel brocoli con el que tanto jugaba y lo metio asu boca despues solo jugo con los palillos, trunks no le ponia mucha atencion puesto que estaba muy ocupado comiendo como un vil saiyajin digno hijo de vegeta, aduras penas ella termino su ensalda y un poco de tallarines, sentia que todo lo que se hechaba ala boca se le regresaba, su estómago estaba acostumbrado a privarse de alimentos o desecharlos despues de consumirlos

-señor Brief - entro Devi después de tocar 2 veces la puerta - llamaron los socios y adelantaron la junta lo esperan en 5 minutos en la sala de conferencias

-¿que enserio? - miro a su acompañante mantenía la mirada en los tallarines de su plato ella no habia comido casi nada pero no le dio importancia, penso que tal vez habia comido algo con su hermana y no quizo despreciar su invitación -Gracias devi, diles que en un momento estare ahi

-si señor Brief

-tengo que ir -dijo con puchero

-si yo tambien deberia irme

-no quieres esperarme y despues...

-no -interrumpió - no quiero... tengo que irme

-¿a donde iras?

-con mis amigos

-¿por que no tienes amigas?

-preguntale a bra

-no me gusta que te juntes con ellos

-y ami no me gusta que me mientas

-¿mentirte? -la cuestiono mirandola fijamente

-no te hagas el desentendido, sabes muy bien a que me refiero y...

-señor brief -

-ya voy devi - respondio sin dejar de ver pan - tengo que irme porfavor esperame debemos hablar... - trato de acercarsele pero ella se lo impidió por fin lo habia sacado exigía una explicación, el se marcho y las dejo a solas, devi camino hacia la puerta pero no podia quedarse callada

-pan... -cerro la puerta

-¿que quieres devi? -dijo con enojo y tratando de contener el llanto

-se que te dije que esto mo me incumbe.. Pero necesito que me digas la verdad... ¿Tienes una relación con el señor Brief? - la miro con asombro, estaba algo aturdida por aquella pregunta ¿que acaso no era obvio?

-mmm si... Algo asi ¿porque me lo preguntas? -le dio toda su atencion ignorando su ataque de ansiedad

-pan se que tu no eres de ese tipo de persona... Se que tu no eres como las demas "asistentes" que el ha traido -enfatizo e hizo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo "asistentes"

-¿asistentes? ¿Trunks ha tenido otras "asistentes"? - imito los movimientos de aquella secretaria

-por asi llamarlas

-no te entiendo...

-te he tomado mucho afecto... tienen la misma edad de mi hija y no me gustaria que te lastimara, se que eres una buena chica...

-¿lastimarme? - trago en seco y trato de asimilar la situación su ansiedad se hizo mas evidente su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y sentia su corazón latir demaciado rapido

-esas "asistentes" solo eran una diversion para el ¿si sabes de lo que estoy hablando? Cuando el te trajo a C. C. Todos pensamos que tu...

-¿que? ¿Que era una zorra?

-que... tu eras su nueva conquista, pero luego trabaje contigo y me di cuenta de que tu no eras como las demas, tu si trabajabas y nunca te vi encima de el, era una relacion jefe- empleada, al principio tenia mis dudas pero no podia ser hasta ahora que los vi besarse

-genial - exclamó alarmada - ahora soy la zorra que se acuesta con su jefe

-lo siento pan todos piensan eso de ti bueno, yo no, alejate de el antes de que salgas herida, es un gigolo y a pesar de que tiene novia le gusta enamorar a otras chicas - ella parpadeo un par de veces sus oidos se llenaron de un zumbido que le impidio seguir escuchándola, sus piernas se le doblaban y la comida que habia tratado dencontener en su estómago queria salir de inmediato - la conoces es la chica de cabello negro que se despidió de mi hace un rato... Su nombre es Mai... -continuo hablando

-es cierto... Solo esta jugando conmigo... El tiene novia

-pan... ¿Estas bien? -devi camino hacia ella al verla desorientada se le acerco tratando de abrazarla pero la empujo y corrio al baño, cerro la puerta tras ella ignorando el llamado de aquella mujer castaña, cayo de rodillas ante el escusado y comenzo a devolver todo lo que habia comido, y cuando sintio ya no poder mas metio 2 dedos en su boca provocandose mas el vomito y todo salió... Afuera ya no se escuchaba nada devi habia salido a peticion de Trunks el estaba pegado en la puerta tratando de escucharla, pan permanecio tirada en el frio priso del baño recargada en los bordes de la tapa del baño tomo la liga que trai a un lado de su pulcera y amarro su larga cabellera para que no se impregnara con la porqueria que arrojaba por la boca... No era posible que trunks tuviera novia y que le haya mentido... "¿porque lo hizo?" "¿porque a mi? Pensaba secándose sus lagrimas, tallo sus ojos, se puso de pie jalo la cadena para que todo se fuera por el drenaje, ojala y sus penas tambien se fueran por el caño, abrio la llave del lavabo y mojo su rostro, tomo un poco de agua y enjuago su boca para sacar el sabor a vomito de ella, no quizo mirarse en el espejo sabia que lo que vería no le iba agradar, enojo, tristeza y desilusión todo ocasionado por la misma persona, saco su fiel pastillero de su pantalón, lo abrio y saco un pequeño envoltorio de papel doblado, lo desenvolvio e inhalo aquel polvo blanco, se limpio la nariz para evitar que cualquier rasto de aquella sustancia pudiera delatarla, dio la espalda y se decidio por abrir la puerta cuando salio del baño lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos azules que la miraban preocupado

-¿que estabas haciendo?

-que te importa -respondio friamente - ¿no tenias una junta?

-si pero olvide unos papeles y vi a devi... cuando me acerque escuche...

-pense que no se podia escuchar nada - interrumpió - ¿que otras mentiras me habras dicho?

-¿de que hablas? - seguia negandolo

-no quiero hablarte, ni verte - sus lagrimas calleron se nuevo -no me busques

-pan... -la detuvo antes que saliera de la oficina pero ella se safo con un manotazo

-aaaahh y gracias por convertirme en una zorra roba novios... -se expresión se convirtio en un segundo de angustia a sorpresa - la proxima vez que quieras comer con alguien pideselo a Mai

-p-p-pan.. - tartamudeo tratando de articular una sola palabra pero no pudo, la puerta se cerro de golpe perdiendo de vista aquella chica destrozada, camino de un lado al otro rascando su cabeza con desesperacion, tomo su pisapapeles y lo arrojo contra el ventanal rompiendolo en mil pedazos, el aire se colo por toda la habitación y ni asi podia respirar bien, varios empleados entraron deprisa al escuchar aquel ruido pero solo vieron a un Trunks sumamente enfadado y gritandoles que se fueran y lo dejaran solo...

Ya es muy tarde para la cordura para decirte NO espérame no estoy segura ya es muy tarde para ser mas madura, no quiero nada de ti solo ven y ayudame con una duda

NO, no me respondas no es necesario pero que esto te sirva para ver todo el daño que has causado...

Al salir de aquella empresa corrio lo mas lejos posible tratando de no explotar pero no podia evitarlo, saco su celular y marco un nunero recurrente en su lista de contactos, llamo ala unica persona en la que podia confiar

-¿Hurian? - llamo con la voz entre cortada - ¿donde estas? necesito verte.. Por favor

-¿que te sucede? - se escucho desde la vocina de aquel aparato - pan ¿donde estas?

-¿donde estas tu?

-estoy en el parque, e-estoy con los chicos ¿tu donde estas?

-voy para allá porfavor esperenme estoy... -iba demaciado rapido asi que no pudo esquivar un repartidor de comida rapida que iba en una bicicleta y cayo en la banqueta tirando su celular -¡¿pan?! Se escucho por la bocina

-¿esta bien? - le preguntó el repartidor al ayudarla a levantarse ella seguia llorando

-mi celular -pidio entre sollozos y un señora regordeta lo levanto y se lo dio

-¿esta bien? - volvieron a preguntar pero ella los ignoro y continuo caminando, su celular vibro de nuevo ella recibió la llamada

-¿pan? ¿Que paso?

-es- e-e- estoy bien... ya casi.. llego

-pan... Con calma... No nos iremos de aquí por lo que mas quieras fijate al cruzar la calle

-s-si - colgo el teléfono y camino rápido esquivando ala gente, secandose las lagrimas y tallandose los ojos, comenzó a ver todo borroso pero no le importo continuo caminando hasta llegar ala esquina para pasar la calle, un carro blanco le pito y el conductor le grito cosas obsenas para que se fijara y se quitara del camino, regreso ala banqueta y permaneció recargada en un poste de luz tratando de calmarse, le habia prometido a Hurian ir con cuidado y casi la atropellan, su corazón no ayudaba no dejaba de latir con descontrol sentia que le explotaria, aun asi cuando el semáforo cambio de color ella apresuró el paso hasta llegar al dicho parque, also la vista y trato de buscar a su amigo pero solo veia gente desconocida, personas hablando de cosas triviales, riendo, peleando y gritando... todo le daba vueltas, todo el ruido la volvia loca hasta que un par de manos se hicieron presentes tocando sus hombros, ella volteo y lo vio, aquel chico de cabello y ojos negros estaba ahi, el tenia una mirada llena de angustia y esta se complico al ver a su mejor amiga llorando

-panny ¿que tienes? - la abrazo - ¿porque estas asi?

-hurian... -lloro aun mas - no puedo... El me...

-¿alguien te hizo algo? ¿Quien fue? - interrogo Angelus molesto

-fui una idiota yo le crei - lloraba - el me engaño

-tranquila - intercambio miradas con los demás, a su amiga le habian roto el corazón - ven - la llevo a una banca y se sento junto con ella sin dejar de abrazarla, los chicos la rodearon y Erik le dio un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas - tu no eres ninguna idiota, ¿me oiste?

-cuentanos que paso

-me enamore de quien no debia -Erik desvio la mirada esa confesión le dolio - el me hizo quedar como una zorra - volvio a llorar pero esta vez su respiración se le dificulto

-pan calma.. -le sugerio Hurian sobando su espalda

-no puedo... Respirar hurian... ¿Que me esta pasando?

-te estas hiperventilando tranquila respira...

-no... Puedo... Mi Corazón... -llevo sus manos al pecho y apretó su blusa contra su piel y solo cayo encima de su amigo

-¡¡¡PAAAAAN!!! - grito llamando la atencion de algunas personas, Erik devolvio la vista y vio a su amiga inconciente sobre Hurian

-¡ay que llevarla aun hospital! - grito Liam

-el hospital mas cercano es el wukong esta a tres calles de aqui - Hurian cargo a pan en su espalda y corrio con sus amigos tras el, pasaban la calle sin importarles los autos, tenian que llegar rapido, cuando la cargo pudo notar que su amiga no pesaba nada y su corazon latia tan rapido que daba miedo y unas segundos después... No sintio nada, apresuro su velocidad dejando alos demas atras y llego al hospital gritando desde la puerta por auxilio

-¡¡¡¡AAAYUDAAAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR NECESITO AYUDA!!! - un par de enfermeras se le acercaron y otro enfermero llego con una camilla, con sumo cuidado se la quitaron de la espalda y la recostaron en la cama

-¿que le ocurrio? -un sujeto de mayor edad con bata blanca y un estetoscopio alrededor se su cuello comenzo a examinarla, puso dos dedos sobre su cuello bajo la mandibula buscando su pulso pero no encontro nada, se quito su estetoscopio y puso las olivas en sus oidos y coloco la campana sobre el pecho de pan

-solo se desmayo... dijo que no podia respirar - contestaba al mismo tiempo que corrian hacia una habitacion equipada para esos casos

-no puedes pasar - le dijo uno de los enfermeros deteniendo a hurian quien corria detras de ellos ya que no tenia permitido pasar

-pero

-te mantendremos informado pero no puedes pasar

adentro de aquella habitación...

-no tiene pulso - decia una enfermera tratando de entubarla, deslizo un tipo de mascarilla ensanchadora por su paladar y la introdujo por completo hasta su garganta solo dejando un pequeño tubo en la parte de arriba ligado con pequeña mangera transparente en la cual la conecto una jeringa e hincho la mascarilla ya estando dentro de su garganta después conecto otra mangera mas grande y corrugada por el pequeño tubo que salia de la boca de pan para conectarlo a otra manguera para ventilar la mascarilla despues la desconecto y metio un tubo aun mas pequeño al ya estar dentro saco la mascarilla y dejo el tubo pequeño para conectarlo al respirador todo eso un unos segundos

-presion baja - indico otro enfermero despues de conectarla un monitor que comenzo a pitar alarmantemente

-vamos no te rindas - pedia el doctor mientras hacia RCP sobre el pecho de pan- eres una niña vamoooos

-tiene muchas arritmias

-la perdemos

-5 mml de antropina - pidio el doctor y la enfermera acato sus órdenes

-necesitamos el carro de reanimacion ¡ahora! -exclamó mientras corrian por el, no tardaron en traerlo pues habia uno cerca, aquellos pitidos se habian convertido en uno solo anunciando que el corazon habia dejado de latir por completo - carge a 200 pidio el doctor despues de tomar las paletas, una enfermera corto la blusa de la pasiente con unas tijeras para dejar su pecho al descubierto - fuera -ordenó el doctor para que todos dejaran de tocarla, en cuanto las manos salieron un electrochoque se le deposito haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara -vuelva a cargar a 200 - indico - fuera - volvio a hacer lo mismo pero el pitido no mostraba cambios seguia siendo solo un pitido continúo - cargen a 250 - grito y volvio a pasar lo mismo... Su corazon ya no latia y ella solo respiraba por quel ventilador que le habian puesto, el sonido invadió la habitacion y solo eso se pudo escuchar...

Ya es muy tarde para la cordura, para decirte NO, espérame no estoy segura, ya es muy tarde para ser mas madura, no quiero nada de ti solo ven y ayudame con una duda

Si no me ibas amar...

Si no me ibas amar...

¿Para que me hiciste tuya?


End file.
